freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Comunnity Corner/@comment-26849202-20171213210945/@comment-32868579-20171216030401
Leongtaevil24 escribió: Mi estimado Luquitas, Tengo una teoría """mía""" sobre Molten Freddy. Según la teoría de MatPat (la última, la que Scott confirmó), dice que hay dos Funtimes con alma, Baby (Elizabeth), y Ballora (Señora Afton). Más que confirmado que Elizabeth fue asesinada por la garra, ¿cierto?, BUENO, curiosamente, en FNaF 4 hay una habitación vacía, que CURIOSAMENTE se relacionan con la canción de Ballora. Aquí un pedazo de ella: "All I see is an empty room. No more joy, an empty tomb" (Todo lo que veo es una habitación vacía. No más diversión, una tumba vacía). Fijo que como William quería matar niños por medio de los animatronics diseñados para asesinar, NUNCA SE IMAGINÓ de que su esposa e hija serían víctimas de esas cosas. Supongo que como Ballora era la única con alma en Ennard, tomó el control y se coludió :u, nah mentira, tomó el control, y se convirtió en Molten Freddy. El por qué adquirió ese look, pss no sé, quizá sea porque su cabeza (endoesqueleto) ya pertenecía al animatronic Ballora. Más pruebas, bueno bueno, calmeishon wen. Sus diálogos, en específico este: "Thanks for letting me join the p-party. I'll try not to d-dissapoint" (Gracias por dejar unirme a la f-fiesta. Intentaré no d-decepcionar), parece de alguien muy educado... O en este caso, educada, como de una señora. OK, para la siguiente evidencia, necesitas como mínimo un IQ de 870 para entenderla, ah casi. Bueno, en The Freddy Files, página no me acuerdo cuál, habla de los dispositivos y cajas de voz de los Funtime, y hay algo muy interesante. Ballora y Baby tienen un sistema más complejo, respondiendo a gente a tiempo real, y tiene sentido, en Sister Location, si hacemos bulla en la sala de la pendeja madura esa, dice diversas frases, como: "There is someone scrapping in my room" (Hay alguien intruseando en mi sala), o "Why are you hidding in my walls, when there is music in my halls?" (¿Por qué te escondes en mis paredes cuando hay música en mis pasillos?). Luego el libro menciona algo de que el sistema de voz de Freddy es mucho más simple, con frases pre-grabadas con temáticas de fiesta, cumpleaños, maltratos verbales y físicos a Bon-Bon, digo, diálogos graciosos con Bon-Bon, y de comida. Así que es imposible de que Freddy pueda hablar por sí solo. Especulo de que Ballora imitó la voz de Freddy, y ya, no que el mismo oso culiao haya hecho un golpe al estado de Ennard :U. Bueno, eso es todo. Lo sé, lo sé, es un COÑAZO, pero espero que lo leas, cumplirías todos mis sueños :') PD: Digo "Mía", porque tomé datos de la teoría de MatPat para demostrar de que es muy, muy probable de que la Señora Afton sea Molten Freddy, sino, pos me mato :UUUU, nah, solo renovaré la teoría. Y si no lo entendiste, este es el resumen: Señora Afton < Ballora < Ennard < Molten Freddy. ¿Señora Afton .-.? ¿de dónde sacaste eso?. Y después, ¿La "Señora Afton" Poseyo a Molten Freddy? ¿Es enserio?